


Don't tell anyone

by EllaScamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaScamander/pseuds/EllaScamander
Summary: Usually the Scamander brothers are not so much for emotions and even less for talking about them, but after what happened in Paris, things have changed. Some nights, some moments, some happenings require talking about emotions. Even when you are Newt and Theseus.





	Don't tell anyone

„Theseus.“  
Newt hesitates, his hand at the door. One part of him just wants to run to his older brother and hug him again. Another wants to run away and forget.   
Usually Newt chooses the second opportunity. Emotions are not his kind of thing. Usually, when things get complicated, he tends to run away, search for some new beasts and travel the world with his trunk. That’s what he did, when Leta and Theseus got involved years ago and he realized it wasn’t as easy as expected to see his first love kiss his brother. 

But now, Leta was dead and it was Theseus who loved her. At least who loved her more.   
Newt did love Leta till the end, but it was a friendship kind of love, the one you develop, when you’ve spend pretty much your whole teenage years together.   
Theseus stands at the window and stares out in the dark.   
“How the hell did you find me? The castle has like 1000 rooms!”  
Theseus voice sounds sad and it seems like it is hard for him to even speak. Newt can feel his brothers pain and bites his lip.   
“Have you forgotten that I know you, Theseus? I used to follow you around my first two years in Hogwarts, I know all your favorite places and habits you developed here. I know that you always came here, when you wanted to be alone.”  
Newt has to smile, when he says those words. It’s true, though.  
When Newt first came to Hogwarts, everything was big, loud and scary and Newt felt hopelessly overwhelmed by all these new things. He clang to Theseus the first few month and when Theseus got annoyed, he secretly followed him around, just to know, where his big brother was, in case he needed him.  
Newt learned a lot about his brother back in this time, but he never revealed his knowledge. He was pretty aware of the fact, the Theseus wouldn’t have been so pleased about it and after all this years Newt had almost forgotten about this time.   
He steps inside the room at the top of the eastern tower of the castle and closes the door behind him. Theseus turns around at the sound of the closing door. His face shows now reaction and he turns back to the window almost immediately. 

The room is dark, shadowy and cold. The cupboard, the couch and the two big armchairs are dusty. For a moment Newt closes his eyes and remembers.   
He has been here a few times before. Sometimes in his very first year in Hogwarts and two or three times after that. The last time had been in Theseus’ last year in Hogwarts.   
He was headboy and always busy and terribly arrogant. Newt had barely seen him the whole year and if it wouldn’t have been for their shared and not very common last name, probably everyone would have had forgotten, that they were brothers.   
Newt doesn’t remember the cause he first went to the room, but he remembers the conversation, they had back then.  
“Last time, we were here, I told you I was in love with Leta and you told me, I should give up, because her and me would never work out.”  
Newt steps aside Theseus and peaks out of the window. It’s so dark, that you can only guess the forest and the quidditch pitch out there.  
“I lied. I knew, that Leta loved you. I just wanted you to back off, so I would get my chance at here”, Theseus said, his voice so silent, that it almost fades.  
Newt cracks a small smile. “It worked out quite well for you, I guess”, he said softly.   
Theseus sights. 

“I was an idiot back then”, he says. Newt laughs. “You loved her. She loved you. You did, what everyone would have done. Her and me, it wouldn’t have worked out, you were right there anyways”, he explains.   
Theseus turns to Newt and looks him in the eyes for one brief moment.   
“What? Why are you looking at me like this?”, Newt asks.   
He takes out his wand and waves it at the candles right and left of the fireplace. They light up and with another wave, a fire lights up in the fireplace, too.   
All the sudden, the cold atmosphere becomes a little warmer.   
Theseus, who watched Newt doing his magic, turns away from the window and steps in front of the fireplace. For a moment he stares into the flames.  
“You’re way too nice for this world, do you know this, little brother?”   
“Why is that?” Newt eyes Theseus, who keeps stairing in the flames.  
“Serious question? You just said it is okay, that I took your first love from you and wanted to marry her.”  
Theseus voice sounds, as if he doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh.  
“Theseus.”  
Newt walks over to his big brother and lays one hand on his arm. “Will you look at me for a moment?”, he asks. It’s a weird question for Newt, to ask. Usually he is the one who avoids eye contact. With Theseus, it is something different. Maybe it’s due to the fact, that he knows Theseus from the moment he was born, but to look at him has always been easy. Even during these years, after he got expelled and Theseus started getting involved with Leta, looking at each other was always easy.   
Theseus does, as Newt asked and cracks a small and sad smile.  
“Leta died today. I loved her, yes, years ago and I never liked the thought of you too getting married, but at the end, she was a dear friend to me and nothing more. I’ve barley seen her the last few years. You are the one, who lost his most important person tonight, Theseus, not me. That’s why it’s okay.” Newt stopped his little speech, when Theseus grabs his arm.   
“Will you stop?”, he asks harshly and when Newt raises one eyebrow, Theseus loosens his grip around Newts arm.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean it in a bad way”, he adds and turns to the couch in front of the fireplace.   
He sits down and closes his eyes for a moment. Then he takes out his wand and swings it. Two glasses of some liquid, that looks very much like firewhiskey appear on the table.   
“Since when do you drink?” Newt takes place next to his brother and grabs his glass. “I don’t, but I lost my fiancé today and Grindelwald has built an army of followers.”  
“We’ll fight him. Leta died, fighting him. We owe her, not to give up. We’ll find a way to defeat Grindelwald”, Newt says with confidence in his voice.   
Theseus laughs silently.   
“I never thought this would ever happen”, he says and looks at his little brother, who crossed his legs on the couch and turns the glass around in his hands.   
“I never thought I will ever see you take out your wand and fight.”  
He takes a sip of his whiskey and leans his head back.   
“I never thought this would happen either”, Newt admits. “I saw people I care about get hurt because of Grindelwald. I saw Muggles die, because of him and I saw, what he does to Credence. He convinced Queenie, to take his side, who is pretty much the most innocent and nice girl I’ve ever met and I saw my first love and my brothers fiancé die today, because of him. I might be a horrible fighter and I don’t even know if I still now enough good curses, to fight any of Grindelwalds people, but I’ll try. No matter what, no matter if I die doing this.”  
Theseus looks up and shakes his head.  
“Don’t say this.”  
“Say what?”  
Theseus stares at the fireplace and for one moment he grabs Newts hand and squeezes it.   
“Don’t say that you’ll die. I can’t stand this thought. It’s exhausting enough, to worry about you when you’re lost somewhere, nowhere, on your hunts for fantastic beasts, now I not only have to worry, that you’ll get killed at your journeys, now I have to worry, that someone of Grindelwalds people is going to murder you, too.”  
Theseus covers his face with his hands and for a moment, Newt doesn’t know what to do.  
“Well, you could spend more time doing your important work for the ministry, with me gone, because you wouldn’t have to get me out of decent situations, whenever someone wants to put me into Azkaban”, he says half joking, half serious and Theseus snorts.  
“I really, really want to slap you in the face right now for saying this”, he mumbles, but instead of this he grabs Newts and pulls him into a hug.   
“I’m grateful that you’ll fight by my side in this. Leta is dead and I still can’t believe I lost her today. But what happened today has one good part, too. It brought you back to me and you have no idea how valuable this is to me.”  
Theseus holds Newt for a moment longer and then lets go of him again. “Sorry, I know you hate hugs and we already had one today”, he says then and for the time since they’ve left Paris, his smile seems real to Newt.   
“Some days require more than one hug only”, Newt answers and the brothers smile at each other.  
“Promise me, that you won’t just vanish again. If you go after your Tina let me know, so that I know where you are and when you go on another suicide mission with her or Albus or this Jacob, tell me too, so I can join you”, Theseus says, then and Newts immediately nods, to his own surprise.   
“I will.”

They clink glasses and for a moment they fall in silence.  
“I think we should go, shouldn’t we?” Newt asks after a while. Theseus nods. “I don’t even know where to go. Home doesn’t feel like home after all that has happened. Life was so easy, when you could always return to your common room, wasn’t it?”  
It was a weak try to make a joke and when Newt looks at Theseus, he can see the pain on his face.   
“Oh, don’t worry, I have plenty of space for you at my home. If you don’t mind a bunch of baby Nifflers, Jacobs snorting and a not very tidied up place.”  
Theseus laughs. “Your Niffler has babies?”, he asks in disbelieve and Newt grins. “You bet.”  
He gets up and with a swing of his wand, the empty glasses vanish from the table.  
“Come on.” He turns to Theseus and puts out one hand. His brothers grabs it and gets on his feet. Before they left the room, Newt holds Theseus at the sleeve of his coat.  
“One thing, big brother”, and as Theseus looks as him waiting for Newt to go on he adds “Never tell anyone I said this, but I love you. I always have.”   
When he gets out of the room in front of Theseus he can here him mumble somethings that sounds like:  
“I love you too, you chaotic idiot.”


End file.
